


Piccohan Fankids for EikoWest

by Mefiman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Doodles, Gift Art, M/M, Original Character(s), Saiyamekian, Saiyamekian OC, Saiyamekian baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mefiman/pseuds/Mefiman
Summary: This is dedicated to the lovely EikoWest for her awesome Piccohan fanfics as well as sweet fanart featuring her OTP's fankid, Tulip! I love everything that she makes (minus any rapey scenes) so much so that it inspired me to create my own interpretation of the pairing's fankid.
Relationships: Son Gohan Jr/Piccolo Daimaoh Jr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Son Rinet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EikoWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/gifts).



Introducing my first Piccohan child... Son Rinet! Physically hermaphroditic like her carrier, Piccolo with Namekian genes along with her sire, Gohan's masculine eyebrows, eyes, nose and hair as well as Saiyan tail! Gentle at heart like her sire yet with her carrier's well known temper (rarely happens, only occurs when she's really pissed off), combat strengths and quiet demeanour. Inherits both parents' intelligence. I deliberately gave her some masculine eyebrows and a flat chest to show that she's a hermaphrodite like her carrier, Piccolo. She goes through the pronouns of she. Rinet's name   
as some of you might have guessed, comes from the musical instrument, clarinet since her carrier and uncles were named after musical instruments. Her original name was Maza until I decided to give her a fitting name.


	2. Son Rinet (Teenager and Child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Rinet that I finalized after long attempts at her design. To be honest, it was hard! I couldn't draw her antennae properly to begin with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodles of her would be posted in the next few chapters so stay tuned, guys!


	3. Doodles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, doodles featuring my little girl!


	4. Doodles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part.


	5. Doodles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part featuring Daddy Gohan ^^


	6. Doodles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my proud masterpieces so far~


	7. Doodles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinet in combat, aww yeah...


	8. Doodles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinet with her papa/mama/carrier, Piccolo~


	9. Doodles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second last batch.


	10. Doodles 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last batch... Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new fankid for the couple as well as a compliment for Rinet as a younger sibling so it's not over yet!


	11. Son Goshen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another Piccohan fankid! Introducing Son Goshen! Younger brother of Rinet and son of Piccolo and Gohan. He's quite impulsive and proud of his Saiyan genes. Not to mention, having the signature Saiyan appetite that his older sister lack along with stamina. I gave him Gohan's hairstyle along with Granduncle Raditz's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More doodles on their way!


	12. Brother and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little brother Goshen and older sister Rinet.


	13. Resemblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like father, like daughter.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family.


	15. Doodles 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this one. Worried siblings and Goshie being so done with bullshit.


	16. Student Goshie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, forgot this. My bad. He kinda looks like Daddy Gohan in a way, doesn't he?


	17. Piccohan Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Piccohan fankids art! From left: Tulip, Goshen and Rinet. Goshie's not too happy being the youngest and shortest... XD Don't worry bud, you'll outgrow your older sisters within a few years' time...
> 
> Finally, I managed to draw Tulip as promised! I drew her with what I think she would have really looked like in the canon Dragon Ball verse. Hope you like this, EikoWest!
> 
> Tulip belongs to EikoWest from ArchivesOfOurOwn while Goshen and Rinet are mine.


	18. Babey and Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprised Rinet and daddy Gohan seeing his little daughter for the first time (even if she doesn't know him yet!).


	19. Babies meet Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinet and Goshen meet their baby brothers, Bass and Treble. One's clearly overjoyed and ecstatic, the other... Not too much XD
> 
> Bass and Treble belong to LovelyKitchenSink (deviantart)/@LKSDraws (Twitter) and can be seen here:
> 
> t.co/Q1xiwVPxp2
> 
> Rinet and Goshen are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope EikoWest would like this chapter especially because there are still some people who ship Piccohan as their OTP and even make their own fan kids!


	20. Teenage Rinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenager Rinet in her own clothes of choice! Decided to give her a headgear and alter her gi which gives her feminity yet retains her masculinity! She's holding onto the Power Pole given by Grandpa Goku.


	21. Rinny and Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Rinet happy to see her carrier.


End file.
